Una fiesta de locos
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: Una Fiesta de locos, que sucededió y que consecuencias habran tenido lugar? Leanlo! todo tipo de besos, parejas...y unas consecuencias también para todo los gusto XDXD REVIEWS!XD NO ME MATEIS POR LAS PAREJAS, TRIOS, ORGIAS...[TERMINADO]
1. 1º capítulo

**UNA FIESTA DE LOCOS **

**CAPITULO 1: **

4 ninjas de la arena miran sorprendidos una invitación para una fiesta.

_Queridos aliados de la arena, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou y Baki:_

_Os invitamos a una fiesta en conmemoración de la victoria sobre Orochimaru y sus aliados y los del Akatsuki. La fiesta se celebrará dentro de unos días, pedimos por favor de que asistáis, será un bonito día. La fiesta constituye en una cena de gala y luego los que quieran podrán ir a la discoteca donde seguirá la fiesta algo mas informal. _

_Esperamos vuestra respuesta._

_Firma: Shizune, secretaria personal de la Hokage Tsunade._

_Nota: para la cena tenéis que llevar ropa de gala (elegante, chicos con corbata o pajarita chicas con vestido), para la posterior fiesta ropa algo mas informal._

-A mi me apetece ir, no se a vosotros-Dice un Kankurou alegre

-Yo por mi parte también ira- dice Temari mirando a su hermano Gaara.

-Y yo- responde Baki- además tengo que hablar con Kakashi sobre Come come Paradise, (pone una cara de pervertido asta que siente un puñetazo que le deja aplastado contra la tierra.

-Hay que ver que pervertidos sois-Dice una Temari con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que yo también iré, esto de ser Kazekage... en fin así me tomo unas vacaciones...

Sus hermanos mas Baki se sorprenden por la respuesta, pero deciden callarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasados unos días...

-Ei Baka, ya te habrás comprado el traje de gala, no? –dice un moreno mirando a un rubio que no paraba de comer ramen.

-Pues claro dobe, no soy tan idiota como tú-dice Naruto tranquilamente comiendo mientras nota que su amigo le mira fríamente, pero que para su sorpresa no responde con otro insulto.

-Hablando de la fiesta, tengo que ir a terminar unos preparativos- Dice un Kakashi apurado- Aquí terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy, mañana no habrá puesto que a la noche es la fiesta, así que ya nos veremos en ella- Kakashi desaparece rápidamente.

-Sasuke-kun...te gustaria...venir...conmigo...a la- A Sakura no le da tiempo de responder ya que tres ninjas de su edad se tiran encima de ellos (estilo, capitulo 101), mejor dicho una rubia se echa encima de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta- Dice rápidamente la rubia mientras sigue colgada de Sasuke.

-pues...claro...- Sakura se hincha de rabia, mientras la rubia se ilusiona y le sonríe victoriosa- ...que... no... –termina Sasuke, haciendo que todos se caigan al suelo(estilo anime, mientras que a Ino le da un infarto y aparece Inner sakura: Jodete Ino-cerda.)

Acto seguido, las dos chicas empiezan a luchar e insultarse entre ellas, asta que Shikamaru y Chouji agarran a Ino y Sasuke, Naruto a Sakura.

-basta ya, parecéis unas niñas pequeñas...que problemáticas...-dice Shikamaru con su típica cara aburrida- es una simple fiesta, tampoco es para montar un escandalo...ya irá Sasuke solo, como todo el mundo.

-Eso...eso- dicen Chouji y Naruto a la vez, cruzados de brazos, con ojos cerrados y una cara seria. Sasuke los mira a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

-En fin, haber si aclarado todo, podemos comer tranquilamente, ya que hoy paga Naruto- dice el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-Como que pago yo?- Dice Naruto desafiante

-Pagas tu ya que Sakura antes ha dicho que no tenia dinero, yo.. (saca la cartera, que esta vacía) tampoco tengo dinero, los únicos que teníais dinero eras tú y kakashi, y este último se ha ido así que...

Naruto pone una cara de horro a ver delante todos sus platos vacíos de ramen. Saca la cartera y mira haber cuanto tiene.

-Maldito dobe-dice Naruto- otro día pienso hacer todo lo posible para que pagues tu.

-Ya veremos ya...-dice Sasuke desafiantes.

-Parad ya, ahora parecéis vosotros los niños pequeños- dicen Ino y Sakura casi a la vez, como si ahora fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Que problemático sois todos...-dice Shikamaru mientras van saliendo del puesto de ramen, después de que Naruto pagara lo que debia. Mira al cielo y suspira- los de la arena no han venido todavía, dijeron que igual venian...pero parece ser que no es así.

-Tienes razón- dicen los demás

-vaya...vaya...con que nos echáis mucho de menos - Los seis se giran para ver de donde procede la voz, y ven a 4 ninjas de la arena.

Shikamaru deja de mirar las nubes y posa su mirada en la chica rubia que acaba de hablar.

-Temariiiiii, Gaaraaaa, Kankurou, Baki...habéis venido-Dice un sonriente Naruto, mientras corre hacia ellos- creiamos que no ibais a venir.

-Bueno como sabéis Gaara es el kazekage así que antes de irnos teníamos que solucionar algunas cosas... y en fin...aquí estamos, listos para la fiesta- responde un alegre Kankurou- bueno ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mas, ahora voy a saludar a unas personas.

-Que personas...-dice Temari curiosa mirando a su hermano.

-A Shino, Kiba e Hinata, ya sabes me he hecho buen amigo de ellos, y me apetece verlos.- acto seguido Kankurou desaparece, sin dejar a su hermana decir algún comentario inoportuno.

-Yo tambíen me voy- responde Baki- tengo que ir a donde Kakashi, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión...ah Temari, no se donde dormiréis, pero yo me voy a casa de Kakashi, me ha invitado a dormir a su casa ya que tenemos que hablar de tal...libro...(Baki siente la mirada de las 3 chicas) bueno, bueno adiós...- También desaparece.

-Pues vaya...aquí se va todo el mundo-Dice Naruto.

-Temari, te apetece dar una vuelta? Y luego jugar al ajedrez? Es que hace tiempo que no juego en condiciones, ya que con Asuma es aburrido, y tu por ejemplo eres buena y eso hace el juego mas emocionante- dice Shikamaru intentando mantenerse tranquilo, mientras los demás, incluidas Ino y Sakura le miran sorprendidos.

-claro...-sonríe Temari, haciendo que Shikamaru se sonroje- vamos pues?

-si no tienes donde dormir, puedes quedarte en mi casa...tenemos habitaciones de sobra, además que mis padres se van unos días por hay con otros muchos padres- dice Shikamaru mirando hacia otro lado que no sea Temari. (algunos padre han decido celebrarlo por su cuenta haciendo un viaje por ahí.

-Pues claro...-dice Temari tímidamente, mientras que una de las otras chicas se va poniendo celosa.

-Gaara...tu también puedes dormir...- Shikamaru es cortado por Sasuke.

-Gaara...si quieres puedes dormir en mi piso...y dejamos estos dos solitos...- Shikamaru y Temari se ponen rojos ante ese comentario, mientras que Ino y Naruto se ponen celosos (y este no sabe porque, talvez porque su amigo/enemigo nunca le ha invitado a el a dormir en su casa?...)

-Claro...si me invitas Sasuke...gracias- Dice Gaara sorprendido; pero esbozando una sonrisa (( En este fafic Gaara si duerme XDXD)

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya- Dice Shikamaru mientras se alejan del grupo.

Sakura siente como Ino cada ves esta mas celosa y murmurando cosas "extrañas" ( _voy a matar a esa rubia, voy a cortarle esas 4 coletas, voy a descuartizarla...Shikamaru es mio..._). Sakura sonrie.

-Vaya vaya, con que a Ino le gusta Shikamaru...

-Eso es mentira..- dice Ino volviendo en si y mirando con cara de mala leche.

-así que Ino-cerda esta celosa- se burla Sakura. Y a los segundos estas ya vuelven a pelearse de nuevo. Provocando que los 3 chicos restante se vayan enseguida dejándolas allí.

Cuando llevan unos minutos caminando sin rumbo fijo, Gaara y Sasuke se paran y miran a un silencioso Naruto.

-que te pasa Naruto?- dice Gaara.

-Es que al parecer todo el mundo va a tener estos días compañía en sus casas, todos menos yo...- dice tristemente Naruto.

Sasuke le mira, y le entra también, tristeza...ver así a Naruto le hace sentirse mal.

-Bueno si a Gaara no le parece mal, puedes dormir tu también en mi piso.

-A mí no me importa-dice Gaara, que también se había puesto triste, ya que normalmente era Naruto quien intentaba animar de alguna forma a los demás.

-Jejeje, gracias a los dos- Dice Naruto mientras corre hacia Gaara y Sasuke y los abraza a los dos a la vez, haciendo que caigan los tres al suelo, medio Naruto encima Gaara y otro medio encima de Sasuke XD. Justo en ese momento pasan unas cuantas personas que murmura: _"no tienen vergüenza...en medio de la calle...encima..." "que monos están los tres así" "No sabia que en esos tres había algo..." " vaya torpes que son...anda que caerse...y saber que uno es Kazekage, y los otros dos jounins...(XDXD)"..._

Los tres se levantan, sacudiendo un poco el polvo, mientras que miran a un Naruto pidiendo de mil formas perdón. Al final deciden olvidar y empiezan a caminar de nuevo a casa de naruto para que coja algunas cosas y la ropa para mañana, ya que Naruto se quedara junto a Gaara y Sasuke en el piso del ultimo.

-Eso si, tenemos un problema... mi piso tiene muchas comodidades (y es lujosa XD) pero solo hay dos camas, y encima en el mismo cuarto...así que... o alguien duerme en el sofa...o en el suelo...o todos al suelo...- dice Sasuke

-Pues nada, juntamos las dos camas y dormimos los tres juntos-Dice Naruto sin percatarse que eso de dormir los tres juntos no a sonado muy bien. Nota las miradas frías de Gaara y Sasuke (que intentan ocultar otros pensamientos)- bueno vale...habrá sonado algo mal...pero así ninguno de los tres duerme en el suelo o en sofa...

-Naruto tiene razón...así los tres dormiremos "mas comodos"- Dice Gaara poniéndose algo rojo.

-ok...pues luego juntamos las camas...-dice finalmente el Uchiha poniéndose algo rojo también.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bueno, esta vez te he ganado...así que me suena a que me has dejado ganar- Dice Temari mirando de reojo a un despistado Shikamaru.

-Perdon...que me as dicho...es que no estaba atento...- intenta disculparse Shikamaru tímidamente volviendo en si, después de estar mirando maravillado a Temari, cuando se ponía a pensar que movimientos hacer, ya que ponía una cara mas mona.

-En fin déjalo, veo que te ganado porque andas despistado- dice Temari suspirando, pero sin apartar la mirada de Shikamaru- no he aceptado la invitación para aburrirme... así que concéntrate.

-ahora veras...-dice Shikamaru poniéndose mas tranquilo y concentrándose.

Al rato, dejan de jugar al ajedrez, ya que Shikamaru (aunque le costaba mas) había ganado las partidas.

Los dos se acercan a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Shikamaru le dice a Temari que este tranquila que ya hará la cena, pero la rubia al ver como estaba dejando todo el chico:

-Shikamaru...dejalo...veo...que lo cocinar no es lo tuyo...ya lo are yo- Dice Temari apartando a Shikamaru- limpia esto un poco mientras yo me pongo algo mas cómodo para andar por casa.

Al rato Shikamaru se va al salón a poner unos platos, cubiertos en una mesa; le entra un toque romántico, así decide poner unas velas.

Vuelve a la cocina, pero en la puerta se queda quieto y con cara de flipado mirando hacia Temari, que lleva puesto unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, todo ajustado. Shikamaru se esconde tras el borde de la puerta. Temari se da la vuelta y va hacia el frigorífico y saca algunas cosas (no se da cuenta que Shikamaru le observa, ya que esta en su mundo XDXD); Shikamaru entonces ve como le queda ese trajecito por delante (al ser ajustado se le notan mas...XDXD) y que mona esta al ponerse el delantal. El chico empiezan a sangrar por la nariz y sale corriendo hacia el servicio donde se encierra por varios minutos (XDXD)

Cuando sale, ve que Temari a preparado cosas simples (pero que tienen buena pinta) y las va llevando a la mesa. Se quita el delantal y Shikamaru intenta aguantarse y no empezar a sangrar de nuevo. Se sientan en la mesa, Shikamaru enciende las velas y apaga las otras luces. Esa situación romántica hace que Shikamaru y Temari tengan que mirar rojos solo al plato y comer en silencio.

-Está muy rico- Dice Shikamaru intentado romper el silencio.

-Gracias...-dice Temari sonrojándose.

Después de cenar, van al cuarto de Shikamaru a charlar un rato antes de ir a dormir.

(primero sube Shikamaru para ponerse el pijama...lo que hace mas tarde que Temari este a punto de darle un desmayo de lo sexy que le queda). Los dos se sientan en la cama y se quedan un rato callados. Shikamaru decide poner algo de música clásica para relajar un poco la situación, pero lo que hace la música es que poco a poco los dos vayan cerrando los ojos y se queden dormidos, medio abrazados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto, vuelven a casa del primero después de ir a cenar a un restaurante, ya que a ninguno le apetecía hacer la cena. Esta vez tubo que pagar Gaara, pero para la sorpresa de todos, Naruto no se paso en la cena, estaba tan contento que se le quitaba el apetito.

Ya en casa, los tres suben al cuarto, juntan las dos camas, y ponen las sabanas y demás bien. Deciden hacer un sorteo para ver quien te toca dormir en el medio y justo le toca a Sasuke y este murmura en voz baja.

Gaara y Sasuke van corriendo al baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama pero se quedan los dos bloqueados en la puerta intentando pasar cada uno el primero.

-Pero...que haceis...?-dice un naruto- los tres somos chicos.. tenemos lo mismo así que, que os da cambiaros aquí ¿? - Naruto se va quitando la camiseta, mientras los otros dos no le hacen caso y luchan a empujones por entrar el primero. Naruto arto piensa una idea- o acaso no queréis cambiaros delante ya que os da vergüenza enseñar eso...ya que detrás de tanto poder se encuentra una cosa...pequeña... tal y tal...

Gaara y Sasuke crucen el ceño, se dan cuenta a donde quiere llegar naruto, pero ya es tarde, al rato están los tres desnudándose allí mismo (se tendran que cambiar de ropa interior y demás yo digo XD).

Pensamiento de Naruto _"va, seguro que el baka de Sasuke la tiene pequeña...aunque me entra la curiosidad de cómo la tendrá Gaara...igual la tiene de arena...pero que ideas locas tienes naruto(se dice a si mismo)"_

Pensamientos de Sasuke " Espero tenerlo mas grande que ese dobe para poder reírme un rato de el, aunque me pregunto como la tendrá Gaara..."

Pensamientos de Gaara _"mmm...ahora me pica la curiosidad de cómo lo tendran ellos...sobretodo...Sasuke..."_

Al rato, ya desnudos e inmoviles, Naruto y Gaara no dejan de mirar con una cara de sorpresa a Sasuke, que se encuentra muy rojo mirando a otro sitio. Naruto y Gaara la tienen del tamaño parecido...pero Sasuke...

Pensamientos Gaara "_dios, este Uchiha siempre me va a sorprender, encima de fuerte, de ser uno de los chicos mas codiciados XDXD la tiene mas grande que yo...dios...Sasuke...que mono estas...asi...YO PENSANDO EN ESO? vale admito que Sasuke es guapo (y que tiene un cuerpo bonito((dice el demonio de su interior))) si si eso tambien¬¬...pero tu cayate... (si, si Gaara...(dice el demonio); aunque también es una gran sorpresa el cuerpo de naruto...no esta mal...- _Gaara siente como se excita e intenta disimularlo poniéndose el pijama

Pensamientos de Naruto _" maldito Sasuke...! aparte de tener a todas detrás...sobretodo a mi Sakura-chan, la tiene mas grande que yo...maldito baka...aunque tengo que admitir...que tiene buen cuerpo...QUEEEEEE YO PENSANDO EN ESTO? pero a mi me gusta...Sakura-chan...pero esque Sasuke...tiene un cuerpo que hace desear mucho ...(eso, eso naruto...tu aprovecha ese pedazo de cuerpo (dice un demonio en su interior)...tu cállate maldito Kyuubi (ok, ok); aunque tengo que admitir que el cuerpo de Gaara también deja mucho que desear (hombre el chico no esta nada mal...pero el demonio que lleva en su interior es horroroso, encima cuando antes que me sellaran solía tomar el té con el y no tenia modales((dice el Kyuubi)) acaso tu Kyuubi tienes modales? (bueno dejemos ese tema anda...), "- _Naruto echa de nuevo un vistazo a Gaara y a Sasuke y nota que se está excitando, así que decide ponerse también el pijama.

Pensamientos de Sasuke _"joder con estos dos...no pueden dejar de mirarme? Vale la tendré algo ...mas grande...pero tampoco es para que me miren así...bueno... nunca pensé que Naruto tuviera un cuerpo tan...bonito...YO PENSANDO EN ESO? Pero...pero...si el es un chico...si...un chico con buen cuerpo...aunque Gaara...también...no se queda atrás...-_ Sasuke también nota que se excita y opta a ponerse el pijama rápidamente.

Se quedan los tres en silencio después de ponerse el pijama, el de Naruto es de un naranja suave, con dibujitos de platos de ramen, el de Gaara es de un color rojo con botones y el de Sasuke es de color azul con la marca de su clan. Al ver que sus compañeros no se mueven, Sasuke opta por entrar ya a la cama. Seguido lo hacen Gaara y Naruto. Los tres se quedan mirando hacia el techo sin cerrar los ojos (con Uchiha en el medio XDXD); pero poco a poco van cayendo dormidos; uno tras el otro. Afuera van acercándose nubes de tormentas...habrá una noche agitada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como amanecerán nuestros 3 queridos ninjas después de una noche de tormenta? Que reacción tendrán Shikamaru y Temari al ver que durmieron juntos? Que sucederá en la primera parte de la fiesta, (la cena de gala?) próximamente (si hay reviews) en el siguiente capítulo.

Os ha gustado? Si veo que os gusta la sigo... es una paranoia mía esto ultimo...pero quería ponerla en algún lado XDXD


	2. 2º capítulo

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE OS VAYA GUSTANDO...ALGUNAS COSAS SON PARIDAS QUE SE ME OCURREN AL MOMENTO O LO QUE SEA... Y AVISO QUE TODO LO QUE VAYA PASANDO IGUAL NO ES DEFINITIVO...CLARO SI YA NO ES BASTANTE OBVIO...

**Capítulo 2:**

Poco a poco empiezan a entrar rayos de luz por la ventana de la habitación de Shikamaru. Una pareja compuesta por una chica rubia y un chico moreno duermen placidamente abrazados. La noche a sido agitada, con una fuerte tormenta, y han acabado mas juntos de lo que estaban. Poco a poco los rayos de luz van dando en la cara lo que hace que poco a poco vayan despertándose.

Al principio por los rayos de luz, ninguno ve mucho, pero ya cuando su vista se acostumbra, miran a quien esta abrazado y pegan un grito de susto y se caen los dos de la cama, cada uno por su lado)

-Esto...Shikamaru...buenos días...-dice Temari levantándose muy roja y acomodándose la ropa.

-Lo mismo digo...Temari-dice Shikamaru, mirando la cama que parece algo desordenada.

-Esto...-empieza Temari tímidamente- creo que me quede dormida (por culpa de esa música tan tranquila ¬¬)...esto...-Temari se pone nerviosa.

-Tranquil...creo...que no hicimos nada fuera de lugar...ya que amanecimos con ropa...-Dice Shikamaru un poco apenado creyendo que Temari se va a enfadar y no le volverá a dirigir palabra.

-Bueno...tranquilo...no era eso...ya he visto que los dos estamos vestidos...-Dice Temari timidamente.

-entonces?- dice Shikamaru sorprendido.

-esto...-Temari se pone mas nerviosa y se sonroja mucho- me gusto...dormir a tu lado...es que me sentí muy a gusto.

Shikamaru se sorprende, pero esboza una sonrisa

-A mi también me gusto dormir a tu lado...eres tan tranquila dormiendo...

-jeje...-Temari se pone roja – gracias por ese halago ...:P

-No hay de que..-dice un Shikamaru algo nervioso acercándose poco a poco a Temari.

Temari observa a Shikamaru (mmm?); este cada vez esta mas cerca de la chica. Poco a poco, va acercando su cara...sus labios a las de ella, mientras que posa sus manos en la cintura de ella. Temari mira a Shikamaru nerviosamente... Siente las manos de el posar en su cintura y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Los dos cierran los ojos, mientras que sus labios van juntándose poco a poco en un tierno beso. Temari, siguiendo el beso de Shikamaru también posa sus manos en la cintura de el. Paran un poco para coger aire, mientras que se miran a los ojos tiernamente.

Pensamiento de Shikamaru: (_Temari es muy guapa, ...no es tan problemática como Ino, Sakura y esas ... además tiene un cuerpo tan bien formado...y sus labios...son tan tiernos...dejaría de ver las nubes por un buen rato con tal de seguir besándolos...)_

Pensamientos de Temari: _(Shikamaru esta muy mono...y cuando me mira así...parece tan tierno...necesito besarle...necesito hacer esos labios...míos..)_

Esta vez, el impulso es mas grande y los dos acaban tumbados en la cama (Temari abajo y Shikamaru medio encima) besándose con pasión.

-Temari...-empieza Shikamaru entre besos- Me gustas mucho...

-Tu también me gustas mucho- dice Temari. Poco a poco, Shikamaru roza con sus manos los pechos de ella, y mete la mano debajo de la camiseta acariciando su vientre... pero justo cuando va a subir la mano, se oye el timbre la puerta. Temari y Shikamaru murmuran a la vez, sobretodo este, que se estaba excitando y se le notaba demasiado, (lo que le hace reír en bajo a Temari)

-Esto...(se oye de nuevo el timbre) creo que debería bajar yo...si no te importa...es que veo que tu no estas en condiciones...- Dice Temari sonriendo picaronamente

-Si...tienes razón, si es para mi o lo que sea hazlo pasar a la sale y dile que ahora bajo- dice metiendose al servicio XDXD

Temari coge una bata de Shikamaru y baja a fuera. Abre la puerta y se lleva una sorpresa.

-Esto...hermanito...Shino...Neji...Hinata...y Kiba...buenos...dias- disimula Temari medio sonriendo.

-Hombre venimos aquí para preguntar a Shikamaru haber si sabe donde esta Temari y resulta que esta en su casa- Dice Neji mirando a Temari de reojo pensando "estos dos tienen algo seguro".

Temari nota la mirada de su hermano, y se pone algo nerviosa.

-Esto pasar pasar...mmm Shikamaru ahora baja...- Dice Temari cerrando la puerta tras que entrara el ultimo.

Se dirigen todos al sofa del salón y todos miran a Temari...como esperando una respuesta de haber que hacia allí, y con una bata de Shikamaru... Temari lo nota y decide cambiar de tema.

-esto Kankurou...donde has dormido?

-Pues os estuvimos buscandoos a ti y a Gaara, pero como no os encontrábamos...Shino me invito a su casa a dormir, ya que sus padres no estaban...

-Los padres de shikamaru tampoco estan...- Temari nota como todos le miran...

-esto...voy a por Shikamaru, igual esta...dormido...oh...-dice saliendo de allí

Sube las escaleras y se dirige al servicio, toca suavemente

-Shikamaru? Estas vivo?

-Si, si espera...-(se oyen unos pequeños jadeos)

-Necesitas ayuda?- responde Temari picaronamente y con voz sensual...

-Hombre...pues si te ofreces...pues si ...la verdad- Dice Shikamaru con el mismo tono de voz.

-Pues entraría...pero como que hay abajo esta uno de mis hermanos, Kankurou, junto a Neji, Shino, Hinata y Kiba:

-Que ...tu hermano?- dice Shikamaru nervioso y todo se queda silencioso por unos minutos asta que Temari oye un jadeo algo mas fuerte y lo entiendo como el final...de aquello. Luego oye salir el agua ...unos pasos que se dirigen hacia la puerta...la puerta se abre...

-Buf...te he imaginado con un uniforme de colegiala todo mini y ajustado- Dice riéndose mientras observa a Temari frunciendo del ceño.

-Bueno bajemos ya antes que suba mi hermano ...

-Si, si...no quiero que me maten tan joven...y ahora que te tengo en mi poder- ríe burlonamente.

-Por fin has bajado Shikamaru... parece ser que tuviste una noche agitada- dicen casi todos. Shikamaru se sonroja pero intenta disimularlo

-En fin...bueno...no creas...- dice Shikamaru volviendo a su cara habitual.

-ahora entiendo...- empieza Hinata, mientras todo el mundo le mira, para ver que va a decir- es que ayer me junte con Sakura e Ino. Esta última estaba mosqueadísima... decía que iba a matar a dos personas...a...Shikamaru y a Temari...y que no se que, que se habían ido a no se donde... ahora entiendo a que se refería...

Todos miran a Shikamaru. Este mira hacia otro lado... Luego miran a Temari y esta no aguanta las miradas y también mira hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, ahora que ya he encontrado a Temari, me falta encontrar a Gaara...-dice Kankurou para ayudar a su hermanita a salir de ese aprieto (pero claro...luego el mismo le preguntara cuando estén mas tranquilos XDXD)

-Sakura...me dijo...que se fue a casa de Sasuke...que este le invito(todo se sorprende)

-Bueno, si eso voy a buscarles a casa de Sasuke y quedamos de aquí a un rato en la plaza mayor del pueblo...(habrá una no XD?)- Dice Neji serio haciendo que los demás se sorprendan...ya que Neji ofrecerse voluntario para ir a por esos...

-Ok...quedamos de aquí a un rato en la plaza...- Dice Kankurou mirando a su hermana- cuando os cambies de ropa ¬¬ ir para allí.

Poco a poco, todos menos la pareja (que van mas tarde ya que se tienen que cambiar...) salen de allí.

Neji se dirige hacia la casa de Uchiha. Al llegar toca la puerta y espera un rato. Ve que nadie responde así que toca de nuevo. Nada...nadie abre...Neji se mosquea y decide usar el byakugan... pero decide no usarlo al final por buenos modales...pero arto ya de esperar decide entrar y haciendo trucos básicos abre la puerta. Poco a poco entra al piso sin hacer ruido. Se ve un gran salón y con unas puertas. Abre la primera...la cocina...no hay nadie...abre otra...el trastero...nadie...abre otra...el servicio...nada... su mano empieza a temblar.

Pensamientos de Neji: _" pero porque me pongo ahora nervioso...si estarán dormidos aun, cada uno en su cama...o si están los dos en la misma cama?...pero Neji (se dice a si mismo) en que piensas...aunque hay que decir la verdad... Sasuke nunca a estado con una chica...bueno ni con un chico...que yo sepa... ademas Sasuke con Gaara...no haría buena pareja...mas bien Sasuke con Naruto, o Gaara con Naruto entonces Sasuke ... Sasuke...conmigo?...tengo que admitir que...aunque me gusten las chicas...también me gustan los chicos... bueno mejor dicho, Sasuke me gusta mucho, es fuerte... cuando el sudor hace pegar mas su ropa a su cuerpo esta irresistible...le marca su perfecto cuerpo... dios y si...el y Gaara...el...y Gaara..."_

Poco a poco abre la puerta de la habitación...al principio no ve nada pero poco a poco ve el panorama que hay delante de sus ojos y se queda flipando a punto de darle un desmayo.

Delante suyo, hay dos camas juntadas, con un Uchiha en el medio, despatarrado, despeinado, la parte del pijama subido un poco, y boca arriba. A su lado un Gaara que esta medio abrazado al moreno, y con la mano en el vientre de el y al otro Naruto también medio abrazado a Sasuke, rozando la mano de Gaara.

Neji se queda unos segundos inmóvil intentando asumir lo que esta viendo... su querido Sasuke no se había acostado solo con Gaara no...encima..encima...con Naruto! Eso ya era demasiado... Se siente en una silla y se abanica con un libro que hay al lado.

Oye un ruido y ve que Sasuke se esta moviendo y se va despertando poco a poco. Neji no se mueve, Sasuke al abrir completamente los ojos pega un grito que hace despertar a los demás, que miran a Sasuke como diciendo ...mmmm...que le pasa a este? Y entonces ven que están abrazados entre ellos y también pegan un grito.

-Buenos días...que bonita...noche- Dice Neji fríamente...-he venido a buscaros ya que Kankurou anda buscando a Gaara, y hemos quedado todos, justo encima en casa de Shikamaru que al parecen también a pasado una bonita noche con Temari...(Neji nota una mirada asesina de parte de Gaara así que decide no hablar mas de ello). Así que si queréis venir...claro si no estáis muy ocupado.

Los tres empiezan ha hablar rápidamente- no...no es lo que tu piensas...paso esto, esto...lo otro ...pero...- Poco a poco le cuentan la historia de lo sucedido y Neji se lo cree al final.

-Bueno bueno, vamonos ya que si tardamos ya dirán, Neji se ha unido a la fiesta de la casa de Sasuke- dice burlonamente...aunque piensa _" pues igual me apuntaría ...con...estar...con el..."_

( mientras en casa de Kakashi, se encuentra algunos jounins esparcidos por los sofás, las camas...y el suelo lleno de revistas X; encima del reproductor DVD unos cuantos DVD...X XDXDXD...entre otras cosas...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno esto es lo que sucede un poco antes de la fiesta...en el siguiente capítulo empezaré ya con la fiesta... en fin... igual hay parejas algo extrañas para algunas...igual no... pero alguna pista os he dado.

En la fiesta...como supondréis...habrá alcohol... borracheras... cosas que no se acuerdan al día siguiente...ilusiones...desilusiones..., se liga...no se liga...uno se suelta mas después de beber... jejejej ya veréis


	3. 3º capítulo

**Capítulo 3: **

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara se habían juntado en la plaza, donde ya les esperaba el resto ( incluidos, los recién llegados Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Ino...).

Pasaron el día juntos, asta que ya por la tarde decidieron ir ya a prepararse para la fiesta.

Temari esta vez se fue a casa de Hinata, junto con Tenten para ayudarse mutuamente, (con el maquillaje, el peinado...); Ino se fue con Sakura , a casa de la última.

Los chicos en cambio, Kankurou se fue con Shino, Kiba, Lee y Chouji a casa del último y Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, y Shikamaru a la casa del primero. Así se dividieron, porque esas casas eran las mas cercanas a la fiesta...así después de la cena de gala, se podrían vestir enseguida con ropa mas informal.

**Casa de Hinata y Neji **(Neji ahora vivía con los de la rama principal...por ordenes del padre de Hinata)

-Chicas...nostras iremos a mi habitación...ellos irán al de Neji, esta cerca de aquí, pero no nos molestaran. Les he dicho que vayan antes a la cena- dice Hinata.

-Bien, bien... así le doy una sorpresa a Shikamaru...-dice Temari susurrando.

Las chicas se ponen a vestir, mientras en la habitación de Neji...

Los chicos van cambiándose poco a poco, intentando no mirar a los demás...pero casi todas las miradas (menos la de Shikamaru que esta en su mundo en una esquina) se fijan en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Pensamientos de Sasuke: _dios...hay que ver...no me dejan de mirar...son peor que Sakura...Ino y las demás..._

Pensamientos de los demás: _OO... venga Sasuke... desnúdate un poco mas rápido. eso sigue quitándote los pantalones..._

Sasuke incomodo, coge sus cosas, y solo en calzoncillos sale de allí. Los demás se quedan K.O OO y se sonrojan.

-Prefiero ir a cambiarme donde las chicas...justo no están Ino y Sakura...y las que están no me miraran como me miran aquí unos...- Sasuke se aleja fríamente pero pensando _"es que de tanta miradita ya me incomodan..."_

Sasuke toca la puerta de las chicas. Hinata abre la puerta y se queda rojísima y apunto de darle un desmayo. Delante tiene a un Uchiha, solo en calzoncillos. Hinata no puede hablar, Temari, al ver que Hinata esta en la puerta inmóvil decide ir a ver que pasa.

-Hinata, quien ha llamado?- dice Temari, apunto de desmayarse al ver también a Sasuke. Este se queda atónico al ver a las dos chicas solo en ropa interior y mira de reojo (con los ojos desorbitados) a Hinata que ya no se esconde tras la puerta.

-Esto...Hinata... me dejas cambiarme dentro del servicio...-dice Sasuke poniendo la ropa que lleva en mano delante de su entrepierna...

-Claro... esto...pasa, pasa- Dice una rojísima Hinata.

Sasuke pasa el primero, y justo ve a Tenten también en ropa interior, y va corriendo al servicio sin aguantar más.

Tenten al principio se queda paralizada, pero luego se pone rojísima. Detrás entran una Rubia y una morena de ojos blancos con una mirada brillante, y con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida-empiezan las dos- hemos visto uno de los chicos mas guapos en canzoncillo...encima...se le notaba...su...paquete...-las dos se ponen rojísimas...

-Y va y justo yo no lo veo, porque se lo estaba tapando...- Dice una Tenten enfadada-que mala suerte tengo.

Mientras los chico se quedan inmoviles al ver la reacción de Shikamaru después de la de Sasuke.

-No dejare que ese Uchiha vea a mi Temari desnuda- y sale corriendo al cuarto de las chicas. Al llegar, entra sin llamar- Maldito Sasuke, como te atreves... si se te ocurra poner la mano encima de Temari..o te mato!- Shikamaru se queda paralizado y rojísimo al ver que Sasuke no esta, Hinata y Tenten tienen puesta una bata y que Temari esta enfrente suyo, solo en ropa interior y apunto de ponerse la bata. Shikamaru no puede con esa vista y se desmaya.

-Temari...que le as echo al pobre...-dicen entre risitas las otras dos chicas incomodando a la rubia.

-Hinata, tienes un cuarto libre...?

- -Bueno, Temari... vete a la de mis padres, esta al final.

Temari, agarra el cuerpo de Shikamaru y empieza a arrastrarlo. El chico tiene los ojos dándole vueltas.

Al rato, Temari vuelve a la habitación para coger la ropa (al final toda la ropa va a quedar arrugada XDXDXD)

Justo en ese momento sale un Uchiha, todo bien arreglado, con un traje negro y con corbata. El pelo lo lleva también bien arreglado...ósea todo un galán guapísimo.

Las chicas, Tenten, Hinata con las batas y Temari aun en ropa interior solo, miran babeando al moreno. Este se sonroja un poco y se acerca rápidamente hacía la puerta.

-Ah Temari...deberías ponerte algo...-dice Sasuke subiéndole mas los colores y alejándose de allí.

Temari roja como un tomate, las otras riéndose...

-vete con Shikamaru antes que se ponga celoso y mate de verdad a Sasuke-dicen las dos- ah y no hagáis nada antes de la fiesta...dejarlo para después.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

Quitando, otros incidentes menos importante entre los chicos y demás, poco a poco en una sale gigante, muy elegante y llena de mesas, se van juntado la gente.

-Bien, bien, esto va bien... tengo mucha hambre a ver si vienen todos y empieza de una vez- Dice una Tsunade elegantísima, con un vestido largo y muy escotado, lo que hace que Jiraiya no deje de mirar asta que la Hokage lo estampa contra el suelo y susura "pervertido" UU.

Primero llegan todo los chicos, cada uno muy bien vestido, guapos y se van sentando en los sitios donde ponen sus nombre (en un papel). Ninguno deja de mirar a la puerta, esperando a las chicas que aun no llegan.

Al rato, llegan Sakura e Ino, muy guapas, y todas las miradas de chico se quedan pegadas en ellas. Las dos sonrientes van en busca de su lugar. Al rato llegan Anko, Shizune, Kurenai, y alguna mas. los buenos, y ahora era de Konoha XDXD). Esta vez los chicos empiezan a babear, los que hace que Ino y Sakura los mire a todos con cara de enfado¬¬. Y por fin llegan Temari, Tenten, Hinata, junto a Deidara ( los del Akatsuki le habían mentido y demás para tener su poder y cuando supo la verdad se fue al bando de los buenos, mas adelante se explicara el motivo de todo y demás).

Esta ves los chicos no solo babean si no están apunto de darles un ataque, y se contienen para no sangrar por la nariz. Las demás miran desafiantes a las recién llegadas, sobretodo a Temari, Hinata y Deidara que son las que mas están triunfando. Las tres llevan unos vestidos largos hermosísimos y algo ajustado de cintura para arriba, y con escote... XDXD lo que hace ver los cuerpos bien formado de las chicas (sobretodo la de Temari que al parecer es la que mejor esta XDXD seguida de Deidara y luego de Hinata. Esta ultima esta muy mona, junto a su vestido y su cara inocente, la hace mas guapa esa noche.

Las 3, junto a Tenten buscan sus asientos.

La cena transcurre sin incidentes, los chicos miran de reojo a las chicas y estas al revés ya que los chicos también están muy guapos.

Terminada la cena de gala, los que van a seguir la fiesta, se dirigen hacia las casas para cambiarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mini adelanto, capitulo siguiente, música! Alcohol! La buena fiesta empieza!


	4. 4º Capítulo

**Shikamaru-Temari**

**Jejej buenas de nuevoo! Gracias a ****tods**** por vuestros reviews, jejejejejeje gracias gracias XDXDXD**

**Buenos, los personajes muy a pensar mio pertenecen al señor Kishimoto...bal bla bla... bueno...en fin... UU**

**Aviso: Jejeje empieza la buena juerga, aparecen nuevas personas, quienes seran? Que pasara oO? ... nada las respuestas a continuación de el 4 capitulo de UNA FIESTA DE LOCOS!**

**Otros aviso: este capítulo esta un poco loco vamos... XDXDXD ejeje **

_Aviso: Litrona: (vaso grande, donde cabe un litro por lo menos XDXD)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Capitulo 4º 

-Jejej que nervios, parece ser que esta parte de la fiesta va a ser la mejor- Dice Naruto emocionado tras Sasuke en la larga cola que hay para entrar a la discoteca.

-Porque no abren todavía la puerta, quiero entrar ya- Dice Sakura de los nervios al ver que no abren la puerta - _(((inner sakura: Quiero bailar con Sasuke delante de las narices de Ino-cerda!)))_

-Sasuke...Sasuke!- Sasuke siente que alguien se tira encima suyo y luego se pone enfrente aun agarrandole- Sasuke! A que estoy guapa!- Ino sonrié.

-sss...sin mas...suéltame- Dice Sasuke fríamente.

-Ya as oído, Ino-cerda, apartate de mi Sasuke! –Dice Sakura acercándose a Sasuke.

-No me da la gana frentuda! Sasuke es mío!

-Eso ni en sueños!- Empiezan a pelearse asta que son apartadas por Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Problematicas...

-Sasuke, Sasuke! Ya van abrir la puerta- Dice Naruto emocionado al ver la spuertas abrirse.

-Escúchenme, haber silencio!... – Empiezan a hablar, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Iruka- bien gracias, ahora iréis entrado poco a poco, pero el que quiera entrar – miradas sonrientes y pervertidas de parte de los hablantes- en la entrada se tiene que beber un Chupito especial de la casa, es para ir calentando el panorama- Sonríen- es obligatorio tomar uno en la entrada para poder entrar, así que porfavor ir entrando los que se ven capaz.

Al parecer todos los que estan se atreven a beber así que poco a poco van entrando todos. Algunos a beber el chupito ponen mueca rara, otros se tapan la boca, otros apocas vomitan otros beben sin mas haciéndose el machote XDXD, pero al final a casi todos les gusta.

- - - -

Ya dentro, con la música a tope, luces por todo los lados moviéndose pro aquí por allá, la gente acercándose a la barra a pedir cosas...

-Sasuke, Sasuke...! Vienes a pedir otro a la barra me a gustado- Dicen Naruto.

-Paso de ponerme borracho!-Sasuke

-Bua... amargado! No te atreves a beber, seras miedica!- Dice Naruto desafiando.

-Creo que Naruto tiene razón, y que a pesar de ser un Uchiha no te atreves-Dice otro desafiante Neji que tras el va Gaara que asiente también.

-Yo si me atrevo- Sonríe el Uchiha- pero vosotros seguro que no... tando decir pero poco hacer...- Sasuke se ríe.

-Que no nos atrevemos...!-Neji y Gaara se hincha de rabía- ahora vereís! Vamos a la barra, haber quien puede beber mas chupitos!.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke y Gaara van a la barra y empiezan a pedir Chupitos.

- -

-Ino... estas muy guapa...lo sabías?- Dice Chouji sonrojado

-eh...gracias...-dice Ino sin prestarle atención.

-te traido algo para beber que me han dado en la barra- Dice Chouji, pasándole una de las litronas (baso grande XDXD) que lleva en la mano.

-Gracias...dioss donde esta Sasuke, espero que no este con Sakura!- Dice Ino nerviosa mientras pega un gran trago al baso.

- - -

-Sakura-chan, estas muy guapa... quieres bailar conmigo?...mira te traido un baso grande de algo que me han dado en la barra- Lee acerca una de las litronas que lleva

-Gracias...Lee- Dice Sakura sin hacerle mucho caso...- espero que Ino-cerda no este con mi Sasuke-kun...- Pega un gran trago nerviosamente.

- - -

A un lado de la sala, unas chicas hablan animadamente después de coger unos vasos.

Estaban contándole lo que había sucedido en casa de Neji a Deidara y se estaban riendo un rato asta que...

-Temari...podemos hablar...- Dice Shikamaru con vaso en mano ((todos beben, nadie se escaquea XDXD)

-Tranquil, tranquilos dejamos solos...- Dicen las demás asta Hinata, mientras se van riéndose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al rato, mientras todos siguen bebiendo... afuera los seguratas (los chicos que estan en la puerta asegurando la entrada) caen dormidos al suelo.

-Porque no los as matado?- Dice una voz entre las sombra.

-Hemos venido a divertidos y no a matar, así que vamos a dentro, la gente ya habrá empezado a beber y estarán ya un poco subiditos, así que no dirán nada de nosotros.

Dos personas entran allí y van corriendo a la barra.

-Venga Kisame vamos a ver quien se bebe mas chupitos en un minuto!

-Pues esta claro itachi, yo voy a ser el ganador- Dice Kisame pidiendo varios chupitos.

Unos minutos mas tarde...

-Veo que me han ahorrado el trabajo... venga vamos para dentro...-dice otra voz entre la sombra.

-Y si nos pillan, la liamos una bien gorda!

-Tranquilo! – mira un reloj en su muñeca- la mayoría ya estará demasiado contentillo para armar jaleos- sonrie- venga para adentro.

Nada mas entrar...

-Orochimaru! Pero si as venido a nuestra fiesta!- Orochimaru se gira y justo le agarran de cada lado, Tsunade y Jiraiya que llevan una botella cada uno XD- Pero que guapo as venido jejej! Venga vamos a la barra a pedirte una botella!- Tsunade agarra también a Kabuto- Que tu amiguito también venga!- Orochimaru y Kabuto se quedan flipando pero van igual igual.

-Hombre hermanito! Peor que haces aquí! -Sasuke que va agarrado a Neji abraza a Itachi fuertemente casi ahogándolo- jeje tu también de fiesta! Jeje bueno te dejo que Neji y yo vamos a bailar un rato- los dos chicos mas guapos suben a una plataforma y empiezan a bailar, algunas veces muy juntitos lo que hacen que toda las chicas empiecen a sangrar pro al nariz, a darles desmayos...XDXD asta algunos chicos se excitan un poco. Naruto y Gaara observan la escena y deciden hacer lo mismo en otra de las plataforma. Las chicas empiezan a animar a los 4 y estos siguen bailando, cada vez mas juntos XDXD, la musica marchosa sigue sonando mientras Iruka Y Shino suben a donde Naruto y Gaara, Kakashi e Itachi a donde Sasuke y Neji, y empiezan a bailar junto a ellos, todos muy pegados XDXD. Las chicas estan que no pueden mas y deciden subir ellas también. Así, en un lado se encuentran bailando muy pegados Neji, Sasuke, kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Deidara, y Kiba. Y al otro lado, Naruto, Gaara, Shino, Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Jiraiya y orochimaru.

Los démas querian subir también pero no entraban, así que estan votando para ver quien es el grupo que mejor baila. Gana el de Sasuke y Neji que de premio tienen una ronda de bebida XDXD.

Mientras el grupo ganador bebe la ronda, entre ellos, Sasuke se acerca a su hermanito y lo abraza sensualmente por detrás

-mmmm hermanito...que bien bailas- Dice Sasuke rozando sus labios con el cuello de el. Itachi cierra los ojos al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y susurra "Sasuke" pero Sasuke ya no esta abrazándolo, si no que esta en la barra tomando junto a Deidara.

- -HABERR SILENCIOOOO!- empiezan a decir los Jounnin- vamos a jugar a un juego, por favor siéntanse en un circulo en el suelo, bien el juego consiste en esto, cada persona, por turno, ya que cada uno por lo menos echará una tirada girara esta flecha grande y según a que persona señale le tendrá que dar un beso en los labios!

(((((yo este juego he jugado varias veces, pero con una botella, obvio solíamos jugar menos gente XDXD y las chicas solo besaban a los chicos o alreves, pero aquí será lo que toque para darle mas emoción)))

-el primero en dar vueltas a la flecha es...mmm...que empieze...Shikamaru!-Dice Kakashi emocionado.

Shikamaru toca la flecha y lo hace girar, todos miran haber a quien toca...gira gira...la flecha apunta ah...Temari! (XDXD). Shikamaru se levanta, y Temari hace lo mismo, el chico se acerca a la rubia, pero en vez de darle un beso simple empiezan a darse el lote y son mandados de allí por no parar. Estos se van a unos sofás y se tumban en ellos y siguen a lo suyo.

-Bueno...ejem...dos menos...el siguiente es..!Sasuke!- Dice Iruka esta vez.

Sasuke hace girar la flecha...gira gira..todos miran atentos...sobretodo las chicas..y la flecha apunta ah...Deidara!. Sasuke se levanta suavemente y con una sonrisa en los labios, se pone de rodillas junto a Deidara y junta sus labios con las de ella en un cálido beso. La chica, cierra los ojos al sentir esos labios tan suaves y dulces, pero los abre enseguida al notar miradas asesinas por parte de alguns y al ver que Sasuke ya se va a levantar pero algo le susurra al oído _(((Espero seguir este Beso contigo mas tarde)))._ Los dos se sonroja y vuelven a su sitio. (( Mas tarde a Deidara le tocara besar de nuevo a Sasuke XD, lo que traerá miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas))

-El siguiente es...Itachii!

Itachi hace girar la flecha...gira..gira, la gente mira atenta, las chicas piensas _(ojala que esta vez toque que me lo de a mí) Kisame, kakashi y Orochimaru ((Ojala que me de a mi el beso zi zi zi :D:D)) Itachi ((Espero que me toque darselo a mi hermanito)) _y la flecha apunta aa...Sasuke! _chicas + kisame, kakashi y orochimaru ((nooo!)) Itachi ((siii!))_

Sasuke justo esta sentado al lado de Itachi, este alegre acerca sus labios a los de su hermano y los junta con los de el..._((itachi: vaya con mi hermanito...vaya labios tan suaves... Sasuke: mmm que labios tan dulces tiene mi hermano))_

Las chicas están apunto de sangrar y de desmayarse, no por rabia si no por la escena de un beso entre dos chicos tan guapos XD.

-El siguiente es! Gaara!

Gaara hace girar la flecha...gira gira..todos miran atentos...y apunta ahh... Naruto!

Gaara se acerca a Naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa, y algunos, como Iruka, Hinata o Sasuke, se ponen algo celosos... Gaara junta los labios con los de Naruto mientras en la mente de cada uno..._((( Chibi demonio de Gaara abrazando Chibi de Gaara: Gaara es mío! No dejare que le toqueís... Chibi demonio de Naruto abrazando a chibi Naruto: Narutoo es mío ni se os ocurra tocarlo u os mato!)))_

-La siguiente es Ino!

Ino hace girar la flecha, pero para su mala suerte, le toca besa a Sakura XDXD.

Ino se acerca a enfadada y besa a Sakura lo antes posible, pero al juntar sus labios con ella siente algo que no puede separarse de ella, Sakura se queda inmóvil sin saber que le pasa a su amiga... mientras que los chicos...típico..se empiezan a excitar ante la escena de dos chicas besándose XD.

Ya cuando estan todos en su lugar, mas Ino y Sakura sin poder mirarse a la cada, mientras Temari y Shikamaru siguen a lo suyo en el sofa XD...

-La siguiente es! Hinata!

Hinata se acerca y hace girar...gira...gira...todos miran atentos (((Hinata: espero que me toque Naruto)) y la flecha apunta ahh...Neji! (algunas miran con envidia)

Hinata se acerca a su primo, no esta tan nerviosa después de lo que ha bebido, y poco a poco acerca sus labios a las de su primo. _(((Hinata: que...labios...tan suaves...mmm no quiero separarme de ellos...Neji: que tienos son sus labios...mmm no quiero que me separen de ellos...)))_

Kakashi al rato se acerca y separa a esos dos.

-Bueno siguiente! Kakashi!

Iruka, Itachi, Orochimaru, Gai y alguno mas miran con curiosidad.

Kakashi se acerca y hace girar la flecha...esta gira...gira...y la flecha apunta ah...Itachi! algunos miran con odio al Uchiha mayor, mientras que Kakashi alegre se acerca y dando la espalda a los demás, menos a Itachi baja sus mascara suavemente, mientras Itachi se queda K.O((( dioxxx no pensé que Kakashi fuera tan guapo...entonces porque se esconde tras la mascara esa )) Kakashi besa a Itachi, este suspira profundamente mientras sigue el beso, Sauske llega a observar a Kakashi y grita: buaaaa porfinnn le he visto al cara! (todos le miran de envidia XDXD)

- -Siguienteeeee! Naruto!

Naruto se acerca y hace girar la flecha... la fecha gira y gira...todos miran curiosos...y la flecha apunta ah... Sasuke! Todos miran sonriendo... Pensamientos de algunos _((ya era hora de ver otro beso, pero esta vez mas largo de estos dos XDXD)))_

Naruto se levanta y se acerca hacia Sasuke, los dos se miran nerviosamente, pero juntan sus labios en un beso apasionado XDXXD (((Sasuke: mmm este Baka no besa tan mal...que rico sus labios...Naruto: mmm que dulces los labios de este dobe mmmmm me entran ganas de comerlos...))Naruto antes de acabar, muerde suavemente los labios del moreno, haciendo que le salga a este ultimo un suave gemido que solo llega a escucharlo Naruto y su hermano que los mira celoso.

((Para no alargarme mas os dejo así estos XDXD, por si alguien tiene curiosidad)) ((mientras que Temari y Shikamaru siguen a lo suyo en el sofa...XD)

Chouji  Ino

Jiraiya- Tsunade

Orochimaru Jiraiya XD

Tsunade- Orochimaru XD

Kabuto  Kisame XD

Kisame - Orochimaru XD

Sakura  Lee

Lee Gai

Asuma Kurenai

Kurenai  Shizune

Shizune Iruka

Anko  Kakashi

Shino  Kiba

Kiba  Kankurou

Kankurou  Shino XD

Iruka  Kakashi

Tenten - Lee

………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

FIN DEL CAPITULO UN POCO PARANOIAAAA PERDONEN POR SI ALGUNOS BESOS ENTRE ALGUNOS NO OS HAN GUSTADO XDXD HE PUESTO LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME PASABA POR LA CABEZA XDXD


	5. 5º capítulo

**TEMARI-SHIKAMARU**

**Una fiesta de LOCOS**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, GRACIAS GRACIAS ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN OS GUSTE (CADA VEZ ESTAN MAS LOCOS XDXD)**

**Aquí otro capitulo(en fin me esta quedando algo así como todos x todos XD), siento la tardanza he estado liada entre mi foro(ver mi perfil) y demás (algún que otro examen...)**

-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 5º:**

Después de terminar con aquel juego, la gente sigue bebiendo, por aquí por allá con una música muy movidita y en ocasiones sensuales...

- -Sasuke...mmm que bien bailas- Dice Deidara mientras pega su cuerpo a la del moreno que mira a la chica medio pasmado.

- -mmm...si...claro...-Sasuke y Deidara empiezan a besarse allí delante de todos.

- -como aprovecha este pervertido, y menuda chica sea pillado el condenado –Dice Jiraiya mirando al moreno con una cara de asesino.

- -Ya ves así son los Uchihas...- Dice Kakashi mientras baila con Anko muy pegaditos.

- -Gr...grrrr...grrrrrrrr, Maldita Deidara!- Dicen a la vez, Ino, Sakura, Itachi y algunos mas...

Las dos chicas se acercan a matar a Deidara, pero empiezan a pelearse entre si lo que da la oportunidad a Itachi para acercarse.

- -Deidara...me disculpas? Dejame a Sasuke un rato, se buena y comparte- Itachi mira a Deidara con cara de pocos amigos.

La chica mira mal a Itachi, mientras Sasuke sonríe _(((Esque soy irresistible asta para mi hermano)))_

Deidara se aleja y es agarrada por Neji, que como todos ya va colgado XDXD.

- -Adonde vas guapa...ven a bailar conmigo- Dice Neji poniendo cara pervertida XD.

- -Vale...- Estos empiezan a bailar asta que ven todo el mundo pararse y mirar boquiabiertos hacia un lado de la pista de baile.

Ahí ven como los dos Uchihas bailan sensualmente y pegaditos, y ninguno sin camiseta. Las chicas empiezan a babear y a animar la cosa.

La música cambia a una balada romántica, de esas que se bailan muy pegaditos. Itachi agarra suavemente a su hermano y lo pega contra su cuerpo.

- -jeje hermanito que bien bailas... y vaya cuerpazo que tienes...- Dice Itachi mientras acaricia al menor de los Uchiha, lo que hace que a este ultimo le recorra un escalofrió.

Mientras muchas parejas bailan pegaditos, a Itachi le dan en la espalda y este al girarse es golpeado por unas cuantas chicas que enseguida empiezan a pelearse entre si.

Poco a poco se va metiendo la gente en la pelea, algunos defendiendo al pobre Itachi, otros a las chicas... y otros porque les parece divertido la pelea. Así todos acaban peleando y de pronto sienten como salen disparados por la puerta de salida.

- -Ahora os vais por montar tanto escándalo – Dice una voz cerrando la puerta.

- -Todo por tu culpa- dicen las Chicas.

- -Mi culpa? Vosotras me habéis pegado sin que me dejarais bailar con mi hermanito- dice un Itachi nervioso por las miraditas de las chicas.

- -Eso significa que la culpa es de Sasuke- Dice Neji a lo loco-

- -Asique matémosle - Dice Orochimaru dejando sorprendido a todos.

De pronto Sasuke sale corriendo, mientras por detrás le persigue Orochimaru con cara de asesino XD y al rato se unen todos porque les hace gracia ver a Sasuke correr como un poseso.

Sasuke sin saber que hacer se mete a las propiedades del clan Hyuuga y al ver que lo rodean se da por muerto.

- -Ei ei ei que ideaaaa massss buena - Kankurou empieza a dar saltitos- porque no seguimos la fiesta en la mansión de los Hyuuga es muy grande y de seguro de que tienen alcohol... venga vamos.

Todos se echan hacia la puerta y no les hace falta la llave ya que gracias a su placaje múltiple han derribado la puerta.

Todos entran a una de la zona de la mansión mientras Neji corre por detrás histéricamente.

- -No mi mansión no, la rama principal me castigara no...- pero para su sorpresa es agarrada nada menos que por su prima Hinata.

- -Tranquilo Neji déjamelo a mí vete y disfruta tu también XD- Dice Hinata con una voz súper sensual que deja a Neji hechizado. Hinata camina sensualmente mientras saluda algunos chicos que entran a la mansión.

Neji acorrala a Hinata

- -Desde cuando eres así de provocativa XD-Dice Neji mirando fijamente a su prima mientras la pone contra la pared.

- -pues...creo...que después de estar bebiendo unas cuantas copas o lo que fueran con Naruto- Dice Hinata mientras acaricia la cara de su primo.

Este gruñe, y susurra: Naruto tenia que ser.

Hinata se ríe- acaso estas celoso querido Neji?- Dice acercándose mas a el.

- -yo?...bueno un poco... no quiero que me quiten a mi prima preferida- acto seguido el chico también se va acercando asta que sus labios se juntan. Así se quedan un rato pero justo cuando van a reaccionar Neji siente como lo echan al suelo.

- -Tuuuu! Pervertidooooooooo como te atreves a tocar a mi Hinata – Dice Naruto con cara de asesinarlo mientras detrás se encuentran Gaara, Lee, Shino y alguno mas- no tienes ningún derecho!

- -Tengo mas derecho que tu baka! Ella es mas mío que tuyo.. es mi prima sub...normal!- Dice Neji poniendo la misma cara.

- -Hinata anda ven conmigo.. como puedes enrollarte con tu propio primo – Dice Sasuke apareciendo de la nada y con solo puesto unos calzoncillos muy ajustados.

Todos se quedan en blanco, algunos babeando y medio sangrado con una Hinata en el suelo muriéndose de una hemorragia nasal XDXD.

- -Sasuke... como que estas casi desnudo... – Dice Naruto tapándose los agujeros de la nariz como puede, al decir la verdad Sasuke tiene un buen cuerpo.

- -Yo...esto... esto esque Itachi me acorralo y nos fuimos a una de las habitaciones de la casa y empezamos a desnudarnos y de esto que apareció Kakashi junto a Orochimaru y me dijeron que se iban a otro cuarto hacer no se que y que luego volvería pero resulta que se llevo mi ropa para que no me moviera, pero como me aburría me fui a buscar a alguien... mm Hinata te vienes? Ah gente, los demás han encontrado un armario gigante con bebidas jeje yo ya me cogí una botella -dice señalando mientras Hinata abraza a Sasuke.

Al oir armario gigante llena de bebidas todos salen corriendo, algunos para cojerse unas cuantas botellas y otros bueno un único chico para evitarlo, Neji, pero al final decide ir también a por unas cuantas botellas.

Temari y Shikamaru caminan por los pasillos buscando alguna habitación libre, abren una puerta y ven que esta oscuro pero que se oyen unos ruiditos estraños, Shikamaru opta de encender la luz. Mueve la mano por la pared intentando encontrar el interruptor pero le es imposible, así que intenta caminar con la mano moviendo en alto (por si se choca con algo) asta que sin querer se tropieza con un zapato y cae a la cama.

Shikamaru grita al sentir algo moverse debajo suyo, Temari asustada tambien intenta encender la luz. No encuentra el interruptor asta que por fin la encuentra y enciende la luz justo cuando Sasuke, Hinata, Kisame cruzan por un lado, y Gai, Iruka, Kisame, Kabuto por otro.

Temari grita y todos miran hacia adentro de la habitación.

- -Dioxxx que morbo- Dicen Temari e Hinata acercándose mas a la cama, donde se encuentran Orochimaru completamente desnudo con Itachi(desnudo) encima mientras que es abrazado por Kakashi(desnudo). Justo Shikamaru había caído en la cara de Orochimaru XD.

Shikamaru se incorpora rápidamente después de que sintiera mordisquitos algo raros (de orochi) y como alguien le tocaba el trasero (Itachi).

- -Jo...Shikamaru no te apartes...-dicen apenadas Temari e Hinata, pero este se separa a un lado agarrando a las dos chicas al notar como 4 "hombres" entran en la habitación.

- -Orochimaru... como as podido hacerme esto! – Dice Kabuto llorando a mas no poder.

- -Itachi como me has podido hacer esto- Dice Kisame haciendo una piscina con sus lagrimas para luego meterse dentro (lo pilláis XD?).

- -Kakashi como as podido hacerme esto- Dicen tanto Iruka como Gai mientras se abrazan y lloran como nunca lo habían echo.

Los cuatros miran al trío de desnudos llorando sin parar (mientras Las dos chicas lloran por el drama que esta sucediendo y como Shikamaru y Sasuke piensan _"chicas" UU_.

De pronto los 4 ponen una cara de asesinos y miran al trío, estos asustados caen desnudos de la cama.

Las chicas empiezan a reír con la mano en la boca mientras observan ciertas partes, Sasuke y Shikamaru "_chicas UU"._ El trío empieza a arrastrarse por el suelo(si al final van ha acabar con el culo...como yo lo diga XDXD). Los otros cuatros empiezan a adelantarse hacia delante agarrandose los puños y pegan un grito de guerra. Orochimaru, Itachi y Kakashi asustados se ponen de pies y al ver acorralados abren la ventana y se tiran por ahí pensando _"este es mi destino... voy a morir después de mi ultimo polvo con estos XD"_

Los otros al ver que se han tirando por la ventana corren detrás y también se tiran.

"_hay que ser verdaderamente tonto para tirarse por la ventana"_ piensan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata y Temari mientras les caen millones de gotas por la cara XD.

Estos se acercan a la ventana para ver si alguno sigue con vida, esque después de la caida...

Los dos chicos y las dos chicas piensan _" hay que ser mas tanto como para tirarse de un bajo ¬¬ (mas gotas por la cabeza XD)" XD_

Justo los suicidas han hecho una montaña de cuerpos que llega asta la ventana (esq es el bajo, la primera planta de la casa vamos... XDXD)

- -Auch, quitaros de encima mío –Se oye una voz desde debajo de los cuerpos (obvio que los que están mas abajo son los desnudos XDXD)

- -No puedo idiota- dice otra voz.

- -que pervertido me esta tocando el trasero?- dice una voz desafiante haciendo que a los demás les recorra un escalofrío- que siga por favor- dice luego poniendo una voz dulce mientras que los que estan en la habitación caen por la ventana por el susto y por falta de equilibrio después de beber tanto xDXD (mas al montón)

- -Auccchhhh- Gritan los de abajo casi sin poder hablar – a este ritmo me follo a esos asquerosos bichos de tierra, dios los bichos son lo peor que existen,cuando te pican... jodios son los putos cabrones...

Justo Shino estaba cerca echando una meadilla ya que los servicios estaba ocupados por una larga cola de gente...

- -No vuelvas a insultar a los bichos así o te mato! Ahora te vas a enterar – Y se tira encima del monto ya que no sabe exactamente quien a sido XDXD.

No se pueden mover y miran con horror como un grupo de gente correr hacia ellos después de oír gritar a Kankurou "MONTAÑA HUMANAAAAAAA SALTEMOSSSS HACIA ELLOS! VAMOS A UNIRNOS!" acto seguido, Kankurou el primero, seguido por Neji, Gaara, Deidara, Kiba y Naruto se echan encima.

-------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- ----------

JODER LA QUE LIO XDXD EN FIN QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO? SEGUIRÁ ESA MONTAÑA? PODRAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA LA GENTE? HABRÁ ALGUIEN QUE NO QUIERA? SALDRAN SANOS LOS TRES DESNUDOS? MAS LOS CUATRO LLORONES ASESINOS QUE APROBECHARAN PARA HACER TOCAMIENTOS... ESTRAÑOS XDXD...BUENO EESTO Y MUCHO MAS SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, PORFAVOR UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA... XDXDXDXD YA SE QUE ESTE FF ESTA LOCO PER ESOS E TITULA ASÍ "una fiesta de LOCOS XD"


	6. 6º capítulo

**TEMARI-SHIKAMARU **

**Jejeje aquí va el siguiente capítulo de esta fiesta...tan loca... me esta quedando algo así como todosxtodos... perdonarme esque en algunos queda tan biennn nn**

**Bueno graciassssssss porrrrrrrrrrrrrr vuestrossssssssssss reviewsssssssssssssssssssss este capitulo se lo dedico a todos vosotros (los demas tb claro XDXD)**

**Bueno el otro día hable con Kishimoto y me va a dar ciertos personaje (lo se lo se, es un sueño imposible, que le vamos hacer XDXD UU)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6º CAPÍTULO:**

 Recordemos:

- -Auccchhhh- Gritan los de abajo casi sin poder hablar – a este ritmo me follo a esos asquerosos bichos de tierra, dios los bichos son lo peor que existen, cuando te pican... jodios son los putos cabrones...

Justo Shino estaba cerca echando una meadilla ya que los servicios estaba ocupados por una larga cola de gente...

- -No vuelvas a insultar a los bichos así o te mato! Ahora te vas a enterar – Y se tira encima del monto ya que no sabe exactamente quien a sido XDXD.

No se pueden mover y miran con horror como un grupo de gente correr hacia ellos después de oír gritar a Kankurou "MONTAÑA HUMANAAAAAAA SALTEMOSSSS HACIA ELLOS! VAMOS A UNIRNOS!" acto seguido, Kankurou el primero, seguido por Neji, Gaara, Deidara, Kiba y Naruto se echan encima.

- -Qu..e o...stias...qui...taros...de...encima...- Dicen los tres desnudos mordiendo la tierra.

- -Noooo todavía nooooo es muy divertido-Dicen Naruto, Kiba, Deidara y Gaara (son los que están arriba del todo) mientras empiezan a dar botes si de una colchoneta se tratase.

- -Que os quitéis de encima-dicen los demás

- -Vale.. vale¬¬...aguafiestas...- Los cuatro se bajan.

- -Pero...que osss quiteis coño!- vuelven a decir al ver que todavía tienen gente encima.

- -Nosotros nos hemos quitado, son Kankurou y Shino los que no se apartan.

- -No me voy a apartar asta que sepa quien a insultado a los bichos!- Dice Shino furioso.

- -Y yo por ayudarle también me quedare aquí!- Dice Kankurou dando pequeños saltitos mientras algunos gritan y empujando como pueden lanzan de una patada a Kankurou al tejado.

- -AHHHHHHHHHH...PLOFF- Kankurou se ha estrellado con una de las chimeneas de la casa- maldita sea...- Se incorpora- ahoraaa veréissss!... – Se dispone a saltar encima del monton desde el tejado.

- -Diossss mío sálvese quien pueda -dicen todos intentando moverse.

Kankurou coge lo que puede de carrerilla,

Salta lo mas fuerte que puede...

Va cayendo...

Cayendo...

y...

PLOFFFF...

Cae de morros al suelo. XDXD

(miles gotas caen de las cabezas de los demás)

- -Jeje... me desvié un poco...- Dice Kankurou rascándose la cabeza.

- -¬¬U - XD caras asesinas por parte de los demás.

Al final, la montaña humana se va deshaciendo asta que solo quedan tres personas tumbadas en el suelo (desnudos) sin poder moverse.

- -Mi riñones:'( - Dice uno de ellos

- -Mis costillas:'( – Dice otro

- -Mis huevos:'(- Dice el ultimo, mientras todo el mundo se cae a lo anime XD.

Olvidando esa interrupción, todos vuelven para dentro de la casa ha seguir con la fiesta. Esta vez la música es todo techno, hay muchas luces de colores, la gente empieza a bailar (algunos a lo salvaje XDXD) mientras siguen bebiendo. (aquí algunos acabaran en coma etílico XD).

- - - - - - - -

Shikamaru y Temari, mas borrachos que antes se meten en una habitación y sin encender las luces empiezan a besarse y desnudarse mientras van apoyándose en el suelo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- -Oye Hinata te veo algo aburrida- Sasuke con una botella de martini se acerca provocativamente a una Hinata ligerita de ropa XD.

- -Ya ves, me estaba enrollando con Kiba - voz sensual- y me quito la camiseta y de pronto empezó a sangrar a cantaros y le mande a freír espárragos porque me iba a manchar!

- -Nada, vente conmigo que veras que yo no voy a sangrar- Dice Sasuke mientras apoya sus manso en la cadera de ella y le besa con pasión. Suben a una habitación y empiezan a besarse con mas pasión mientras acaban desnudándose apoyándose en el suelo y la pared.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

La fiesta continua, algunos por los suelos, rodeados de botellas de todo tipo, y llenas, por la mitad y vacías.

Otros están en el sofás enrollándose y sin alguna ropa por encima (Chouji con Ino, Tsunade con Jiraiya, Kurenai con Asuma,...)

- - - - - - - - - -

- -No oyes algo? – Tenten susurrando a Neji.

- -Aparte de tus jadeos... no por?- Neji

- -Nada, déjalo creí escuchar algo.

- -Sigamos a lo nuestro- Neji con voz pervertida.

De pronto, donde se encuentra la pareja empiezan a oírse todo tipo de gemidos, como si hubiera mucha gente teniendo un orgasmo XDXD.

- -AhhAhhAhhh XD

- -OhhhOhhOhh

- -AhhhhAhhhAhhh, dioxx miiooo siiii! XDXD

- -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

- - ...

De pronto los gemidos se apagan y alguien entra en esa habitación extraña y enciende la luz.

- -Pero que...coño pasaaaaaaaaa aquiiiii!

En la sala se ve como en una esquina se encuentran Shikamaru tumbado desnudo con una Temari también desnuda encima de el mientras este tiene sus manos apoyados en el trasero de ella ...haciendo lo que ya os lo imaginareis.

Mas cerca se encuentra Deidara _((le pondré como chica, aunque ahora todo apunta a que es chico, esque esto pasa por falta de chicas buenas XDXD)) _medio tumbada en el suelo con las piernas apoyadas en el hombro de Gaara y este con su cintura pegada al cuerpo de ella (ya os lo imaginareis XD)

Luego se encuentra un Shino sin gafas, con los ojos desorbitados y con una cara que ganaría el premio a mister pervertido 2005 semi tumbado encima de una Anko, ambos desnudos y haciendo lo que todos ya sabemos XD, mientras que a cachos Shino hunde su cabeza en los enormes pechos de Anko XD.

A otra esquina se encuentran Tenten a 4 patas con Neji por detrás (no hace falta avisar porque están en esa postura XD). Los dos jadeando mientras sus largas melenas ahora estan sueltas y despeinadas XDXD.

Apoyado hacia la pared y medio sentado se encuentra Sasuke y desnudo con una Hinata desnuda y sentada encima de el, haciendo lo mismo que la otra pareja XD. Mientras que el moreno tiene sus manos en la cadera y trasero de ella ayudándola con los movimientos, esta tiene agarrada la cabeza de Sasuke chocándolo con sus pechos (el chico encantado con ello XD)

También esta la pareja sadomasoquista de Sakura e Naruto, que están de pies contra la pared, mientras que el chico (dominado algo por el Kyuubi) clava su súper uñas (esas que le salen cuando el kyuubi y tal) en la chica, mientras hacen las cosas un poco a lo salvaje (ya sabréis que cosas XD) y la chica, que ahora mismo esta dominada por la Inner Sakura, también está clavando sus uñas en Naruto mientras dice: mas fuerte Naruto masss XDXD.

Los de la puerta, que hace poco habían gritado al ver el espectáculo se quedan de piedra, exactamente son, Itachi, Kakashi, Kankurou, Orochimaru, Kiba, Gai...

Algunos se quedan de envidia porque aigan conseguido parejas, otros porque les gustaría hacer eso con los que tienen a su lado, y otros porque quieren hacer cosas con alguno que esta entre esas parejas todas desnudas haciendo cosas pervertidas XD.

Algunos salen llorando, mientras los desnudos se tapan y van a otras habitaciones a seguir con lo suyo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi se encierra en una habitación con Kakashi. Los dos están llorando.

- -Mi próxima victima será Hinata- Dice Itachi con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar (también se le esta corriendo el rimel XDXD)- a tocado a mi hermano favorito.

- -vamos solo tienes un hermano ¬¬ y si muerte a Hinata, a tocado a mi alumno favorito- Kakashi quitándose la mascara para sonarse los mocos XD(((esta noche se lo a puesto y quitado tantas veces que ya perdí al cuenta)))

- -Bueno...aunque tu tampoco estas nada mas- Itachi con voz sensual acercándose al hombre provocativamente.

- -Tienes razón, no estoy tan mal – Chulo XD- ni tu tampoco... jeje – Kakashi se acerca también hacia el Uchiha- ya sabemos quien tendra que poner el trasero y quien penetrar en el- dice provocativamente guiñándole ojo a desconcertado moreno- Si Itachi ya que tu eres mas afeminado y maricón que yo (((pobre Itachi no me maten)))así que te toca poner el traserito, pero tranquilo te haré disfrutar demasiado que luego me lo pedirás a gritos todo los días que te lo repita, muajajajaja.

- -Bueno, por esta noche te dejare que hagas eso, pero te advierto que las cosas no se quedaran así tu trasero también será mio! Muajajajajaja- Itachi con cara de Psicópata y pervertido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**fuera de historia, paranoias mías: **

En la discoteca donde estaban los ninjas de fiesta, se encuentra de nuevo llena... pero que o quienes están allí?

----------

De pronto se ve las paredes llenas de corazoncitos, flores, cupidos,..., con sofás de color rojo y con forma de lo mismo que hay dibujados en las paredes.

En un sofá se puede como un zorrito de nueve colitas esta muy juntito contra otro ser también extraño de solo una colita (si si se trata del Kyuubi y del Sukaku XD). Ambos con los ojos cerrados y con las cabezas juntadas (plan romántico).

En otro sofá se encuentra un sapo reducido a un tamaño mas pequeño de lo que era junto a una Ranita XDXD (suena bien Ranita XDXD) y alrededor de el mas sapitos con sus respectivas ranitas, sapitas... XD

Una tortuga bebe animadamente con un cerdito, los dos del mismo vasito y con dos pajitas, sus mirada son de amor XDXD

Cerca de ellos, se encuentran parejas de seres extraños (mejor dicho cosas extrañas). Algunos con formas de pajaritos rarillos.

Los demás no se acercan por si de un momento a otro explotan ( jeje ya se imaginaran de quienes son estas cositas rarillas XDXD ((Si no sabéis no lo digo, ya que es del manga XDXD)


	7. 7º capítulo

**TEMARI-SHIKAMARU**

**Bueno, en primer lugar gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.**

**Segundo lugar, llegó la hora de que se terminara la fiesta... (por esta noche ya tenían bastante XDXD) ahora vienen las consecuencias ... eso de hacer cosas pervertidas sin limites... ya sabréis a lo que me refiero**

**Bueno os dejo con el último capítulo. **

**Reviewsssss plis!**

Capítulo 7: 

Las calles aun están algo desiertas, mientras el sol va saliendo. Se oye el gallo a la lejanía. Los mas madrugadores van saliendo de sus casas para ir a sus trabajos, como es la costumbre... como es lo normal... pero...en una gran casa... las cosas no son normales...

- -ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

- -GRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

- -...

En el salón de la casa, las respiraciones mas tranquilas y suaves se pierden con el sonido de los ronquidos.

Vemos por un lado a Kiba y Chouji, despatarrados en el suelo, roncando mientras Ino esta en el medio abrazada por esos dos.

Cerca de ellos se encuentra Naruto también despatarrando y roncando, mientras que esta abrazado por Sakura, a está esta abrazada Lee, a Lee Gai, luego Kisame, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto... todos en una fila y bien abrazados.

Mientras que apartados de todos están Kankurou abrazado por Tenten, luego Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara (peligro mas adelante XDXD), Deidara, Sasori, Anko, Shino.

Los ronquidos siguen oyéndose, mientras rayos de sol van entrando por las ventanas y pegando en las caras.

- -...que...es...está...luz...dios...que mareo...- se oye decir por parte de varios.

Algunos van despertándose y al moverse un poco despertando a los de al lado.

- -...no veo nada...

- - ...me duele la cabeza...

- -...me duele la tripa...

- -...tengo ganas de mear...

- - ...Tengo ganas de vomitar...

- -Que es esta cosa blandita?

- -KKKKYYYYAAAAAA! PERVERTIDOOOOOOO!

De improviso, Sasori sale volando mientras choca contra una pared y se queda semiplano.

- -Esooo por tocar mis pechos!- Deidara echando humo, mientras los chicos levantan la cabeza del suelo y empiezan a sangrar.

Pero de pronto cada uno nota que tiene alguien a los lados y de nuevo se oyen gritos.

- -KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERVERTIDOS!

Todo los chicos van saliendo volando uno tras de otro con las caras marcadas de manos.

- -Sois unos pervertidos! Mas que pervertidos ¡!- Las chicas arrancando las cortinas de las ventanas y tapándose con ellas (pobre casa).

Afuera se hace una montaña de chicos desnudos y empiezan a discutir para que se quiten y por otros motivos.

- -Eii los de arriba quitaros ya! Que mala suerte tengo siempre me toca abajo! La próxima vez os enterareis! – Orochimaru echando humo después de recordar a duras penas lo de la montaña de anoche y los bichos... XDXD.

- -Lo mismo digo!- Dicen otras voces, mientras que por la muralla van asomándose cabezas para ver que coño pasa ahí, y mientras que las chicas que se asoman empiezan a sangrar a ríos

- -Noto una mirada asesina en mi nuca...-Shikamaru tembloroso al saber que tiene a Gaara, el hermano celoso, encima.

- -Tu...Shikamaru...MUAJAJAJAAJ (risa psicópata).. de esta no te libras muajajaja, ahora te vas a enterar!... esto te pasa por tocar a mi hermana! Muajajajajajaj.

De pronto alguien tira de Shikamaru y este cae al suelo mientras los demás salen de nuevo volando, por un viento creado por un abanico gigante. Y chocan esta vez con la muralla que ahora está llena de chicas de toda las edades sangrando a cascadas.

- -Pervertidos!- Temari recogiendo el abanico mientras se coloca mejor el cacho de cortina y tapando de mientras al pobre Shikamaru que se ha librado por los pelos de Gaara.

- -Ya, ya y Shikamaru no es pervertido...- Dicen los demás ya esparcidos, sin poder moverse, algunos boca abajo otros boca arriba, algunos incrustrados aun en la muralla... otros no se sabe donde...XDXD

Temari arrastra a Shikamaru hacia dentro mientras salen las demás.

Hinata coge a Sasuke, mientras su primo Neji es arrastrado por Tenten.

Anko, coge a Shino, Kurenai a Asuma, Tsunade a Jiraiya y Sakura a Naruto, mientras que Deidara e Ino se acercan y observan cada una a dos chicos.

- -No se cual cogerme...-Ino mirando a Chouji y Kiba.

- -Los dos son tan monos... creo que me los llevo-Deidara, cogiendo a Gaara y Sasori que enseguida se empiezan a mirar el uno al otro con cara asesinas.

- -Pues yo haré lo mismo-Ino agarrando a Chouji y Kiba.

- -Ehhhhh y nosotros? Que pasa con nosotros! Os olvidáis que existimos oh?- el resto de los chicos- Esto no puede quedar así!- Se levantan y entran corriendo a la casa.

Al rato todos se encuentran peleándose por conseguir un cacho de cortina ya que sus ropas han desaparecido misteriosamente...

- -Darme un cacho!-Kankurou empujando el cacho de cortina que tiene enrollados a su hermana y a Shikamaru.

- -Es nuestra!- Los dos a la vez tirandose encima del pobre ninja de la arena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- -Padre... porque hay tanta gente alrededor de nuestra casa- Hanabi observando a su padre.

- -Que raro... hay demasiadas personas alrededor de la casa... encima parece ser que hay gente desmayada en el suelo- dicen el resto del clan Hyuuga que vienen junto a Hiashi.

- -Le habrá pasado algo a Hinata y a Neji?- Dice el jefe del clan, Hiashi, mientras el, su mujer, Hanabi, y algunos del clan se adelantan para ver que pasa.

Al rato llegan y abren la puerta. Entran corriendo y oyen gritos desde el salón, se acercan asta allí y se quedan paralizados al ver el panorama.

- -Pero...que diablos...- Dice Hiashi nerviosamente.

El salón está lleno de cachos de cortina, toda rotas de tanto estirar, y todos los que se encuentran en la sala completamente desnudos. Hiashi oye unos golpes a su lado y observa que su mujer y su hija, sangrando como si una hemorragia nasal tuvieran, en medio del suelo dando vueltas y mientras les sale espuma por la boca. Al segundo, las demás mujeres del clan también caen al suelo y llenan el suelo de sangre.

- -Pero que diablos!-Dicen los hombres del clan mirando a sus mujeres e hijas- Serán pervertidas!- Los hombres miran al frente en busca de una disculpa por parte de la heredera (Hinata) y de su protector (Neji) que se encuentran muy rojos y muy nerviosos.

Los hombres, observan a Hinata para echarle la bronca, pero al verla completamente desnuda empiezan a babear mientras un brillo de pervertidos aparecen en sus ojos.

Hiashi el único que no babea les da un golpe a los mas cercanos y les grita al resto.

-Seréis pervertidos! Que es mi hija!- Los hombres cambian de expresión y vuelen a sus posturas de antes.- Bien ahora que alguien nos explique, que coño a suce..di..do...a...q...uii ...-

Los hombre que están mirando haber que persona se encontraban allí, empiezan a babear de nuevo al ver a Ino y Sakura completamente desnudas, incluido Hiashi. Luego su mirada se posa en Shizune, Tenten, Deidara y nuevamente en Hinata (en esta ultima Hiashi no claro XD) y empiezan a salirles espuma por la boca. Y por ultimo, observan a Kurenai, Anko y Temari, y esta vez sus vistas no aguantan mas y un chorro de sangre sale de sus narices con tanta fuerza que salen disparados de allí chocándose con el muro donde personas curiosas, mas bien chicas y chicos pervertidos miran la escena con unas sonrisas pícaras en sus bocas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nueve meses después de aquello... (que lea el interesado)

- -Por favor Jiraiya... no asustes a las enfermeras!- Tsunade mirando unos papeles mientras toma una taza de café- Sabes muy bien que estos días vamos a estar muy acupados...

- -Si.. la verdad, nunca en la historia de Konoha, han nacido tantos bebes en el mismo mes, o mejor dicho en la misma semana...

- -Si la verdad... Jiraiya... yo... yo también estoy embarazada...

- -Como!... eso es imposible! Si eres una vieja! – Tsunade golpea a Jiraiya.

- -No me llames vieja! Gracias a las nuevas tecnologías de nuestro hospital aparte de que estamos ganando mucho dinero, he conseguido quedarme embarazada... el problema, es que tuve que acudir a un banco de esperma y no se quien es el padre... pero que le vamos hacer... era la ultima oportunidad que tenia de ser madre...

- -Esto... Tsunade... jeje- Jiraiya nerviosamente- en el bote no ponía nada? De cuando era ni nada por el estilo?

- -Si ponía esta tal fecha y un apodo (lo pongo para que Tsunade se lleve una alegria o... XD?)- Tsunade le enseña unos papeles, donde pone un fecha y un apodo "fuera bikinis"- Por que lo preguntas...?

Jiraiya se pone pálido- Es..que... veras... andaba mal de dinero y Kakashi, Gai y los demás me recomendaron que fuera a un banco de estos para conseguir dinero aparte de que seria mi oportunidad de tener un heredero.(((mm recuerden que los hombres siguen siendo fértiles por mas años que las mujeres ¬¬))) y veras... jeje... como decirte...- Tsunade mira nerviosa- la fecha y el apodo ese concuerda... jeje conmigo..

Tsunade se queda paralizada y se pone palida.

- -Queeeee! Vas de coña no?- Tsunade mira a Jiraiya nerviosamente y este niega con la cabeza para informarle que no es broma- No puede ser voy tener un Hijo de Jiraiya- y se desmaya.

De pronto la puerta se abre Tsunade se incorpora.

- -Tsunade, Hinata y su familia han llegado, al parecer ya ha roto aguas.

Tsunade sale corriendo hacia el pasillo donde unas enfermeras llevan una camilla donde se encuentra Hinata respirando fuertemente agarrando la mano de un nervioso Sasuke.

- -Tranquila Hinata, esta todo listo, la verdad eres la primera- Tsunade guía a las enfermeras a una sala- Sasuke ve a esperar con la familia.

Sasuke observa a Hinata que le agarra fuertemente de la mano.

- -Tranquila cielo, todo va ha salir bien - Dice Sasuke nerviosamente, mientras le da un beso en la frente- demuéstrales que eres valiente!- Hinata sonríe y desaparece por una puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- -Tenten te encuentras bien...?- Neji agarra la mano de la morena- Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa...

- -Neji calla... creo... que yo también...- Tenten pega un suave grito mientras agarra mas fuerte a Neji. El chico nerviosamente, agarra a Tenten y la saca al pasillo en busca de un medico. Justo cuando uno se acerca ven como otro medico se acerca corriendo hacia unas enfermera que llevan a una Temari jadeando y sudando, con un Shikamaru sudando aun mas por culpa de los nervios.

- -Vamos Temari aguanta- Shikamaru nerviosamene.

- -Shikamaru...-jadeando- yo estoy tranquila, así que no me pongas muy nerviosa... todo saldrá bien no?

Temari, desaparece por la puerta, seguida por unas enfermeras que llevan a Tenten en una silla de ruedas.

Los futuros padres son conducidos a una sala.

Neji empiezan a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, como si quisiera hacer un gran agujero de tanto andar por el mismo sitio. Sasuke, junto a Shikamaru se sientan en el sofa. Sasuke choca sus dedos nerviosamente a lo Hinata (ya se le engancho) y Shikamaru observa nerviosamente el paquete de cigarros que le ha regalado Asuma, queriendo y no queriendo fumarse uno para relajarse de los nervios que tiene.

Al rato aparece Naruto, seguido por Gaara y Sasori y mas tarde por Kiba y Chouji

- -Vosotros también?- los 5 asienten, mientras Gaara y Sasori se observan furiosamente el uno al otro.(Deidara no sabe de quien de los dos es el hijo, como le pasa a Ino con Chouji y Kiba)

finalmente llegan el resto, Asuma, Iruka y Shino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas horas mas tarde...

Mientras que los chicos se encuentran nerviosamente apunto de tirarse en fila por la ventana, la puerta se abre y entra una enfermera con un hermoso niño rubio que no hace mas que llorar.

- - disculpen, el señor Uzumaki?- Naruto levanta la mano de los nervios- este es tu hijo.

Naruto emocionado corre hacia la enfermera y agarra a su hijo que enseguida para de llorar. Naruto se sienta en el sofá mientras el resto le felicita.

- -Disculpen...-otra enfermera llevando consigo una hermosa niña de pelo claro y un niño de mismos rasgos- familiares de Deidara...?- Gaara y Sasori se levantan de golpe y se miran desafiantes, pero al final cada uno coge un bebe para no pelearse.

Lo mismo pasa con Chouji y Kiba, a los dos les entregan una niña y un niño.

Mas tarde, a Iruka le traen una hermosa niña como a Asuma y a Shino un niño. Casi todos están mas tranquilos al saber que sus hijos y sus novias están en perfectas condiciones, y mientras observan a sus hijos, tres chicos se encuentran mas nerviosos que al principio

- -Enfermera, que pasa con los nuestros!- Dicen Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke a la vez- han sido las primeras en entrar y aun no sabemos nada!

- -Tranquilos, ha habido algún problemilla, y por eso están tardando mas- La enfermera se aleja corriendo al ver las caras de psicópatas de los tres chicos.

- -Joder..joder... les habrá pasado algo?- Sasuke echándose a uno de los sofá vacíos.

- -Joder ... espero que no!-contestan Neji y Shikamaru echándose al sofá.

Después de unos minutos de suspense.

- -Por fin!- Dicen los tres levantándose al ver como dos enfermeras traen dos niñas y un niño. (una enfermera las dos niñas, y la otra el niño)

- -El señor Hyuuga? – dice la enfermera de las dos niñas.

- -Si, soy yo- Dice Neji acercándose un poco:

- - Enhorabuena, su chica ha tenido trillizos- Neji al oírlo se desmaya, pero al rato se sienta en el sofá y coge a las dos niñas mientras otra enfermera sentada a su lado sostiene el tercero.

Shikamaru y Sasuke están apunto de tirarse de los pelos de los nerviosos que están. Al rato se quedan en silencio al ver dos enfermeras una con dos niñas y otra con una niña y un niño. El Uchiha y el Nara se observan como diciendo, espero que el niño y la niña sean míos ya que así tengo heredero o espero que el niño y la niña sean mios, ya que dos niñas son muy problemáticas.

- -Disculpen el señor Nara- dice la enfermera de las dos niñas.

- -Si:... soy yo...- Contesta Shikamaru nerviosamente mientras observa a las enfermeras.

- -enhorabuena, su novia ha tenido cuatrillizos- Shikamaru tarda un segundo en tragar la información cae al suelo muerto de un infarto ( es broma XDD) cae al sofá mientras las dos enfermeras se sientan junto a el.

El Uchiha observa a ventana apunto de tirarse por ella cuando una enfermera entra a la habitación.

- -El señor Uchiha- Sasuke se adelanta.

- -Soy yo..por?

- -acompáñame.

- -Porque...no ha traído a mi hijo , les ha pasado algo?- Sasuke histérico.

- -No no tranquilo, solo acompáñame.

Sasuke sale junto a la enfermera, mientras lo demás, después de entregarles lo niños a las enfermeras, le siguen por detrás.

La enfermera abre una puerta y entra seguido por Sasuke, el resto se mantienen en la puerta intentando observar.

Sasuke ve a Hinata durmiendo placidamente y desvía la mirada hacia un lado y observa dos enfermeras entre unas cunas de hospital. Se queda pálido e inmóvil al contar las cunas.

- -Enorabuena-la enfermera- su novia ha hecho un buen trabajo, ha tenido nada menos que quintillizos, dos chicos y tres chicas- la enfermera agarra un desmayado Sasuke que esta apunto de caerse al suelo, Naruto y Neji la van a ayudar y lo incorporan en un sillón entre la cama de Hinata y las cunas.

**si ven palabras cortadas es por el teclado, que no me deja escribir bien a cachos...**

**en fin puse a todos como padres XDXD jejej asta a Tsunade.**

**Bueno que me recomendáis, que el hijo de Ino sea de Kiba o de Chouji? XDXD, y el de Deidara, de Gaara o de Sasori? Jejeje XD lo dejo en vuestra imaginacion**


End file.
